


Lassos and Lullabies

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Building a family, Deadbeat Mom, Family, Gen, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Jesse McCree has been a lot of things in his life. Deadlock gangster, Blackwatch agent, wanted criminal. But right now, the only title that means anything to him is just one precious word - papi.





	

Looking up towards the old base overlooking the water, Jesse sighed softly as he smiled. The last six years had been tough, but still full of joy. He had matured so much since leaving Overwatch and now felt better suited to handle the recall. When the message first came through, he'd ignored it for weeks. Life pulled him in a different direction, trying to call him back to America. Accepting that he couldn't do the lone wolf thing forever, he responded to the message and promised to return to Gibraltar as soon as possible.

Adjusting the heavy pack digging into his shoulders, he tipped his hat forward and continued the trudge towards the old base. He was looking forward to a warm shower and a soft bed, maybe a hot meal to settle his stomach. It had been a couple days since he ate a proper meal.  
'Papi, I'm tired.' Annie complained, tugging on his flesh hand lightly. 'I wanna stop.'  
'We're almost there, sweetie.' Jesse soothed, looking down at her with a smile. 'Jus' a li'l bit more.'  
'Don't wanna.' Anna grumbled, pulling on his hand again.  
'I ain't askin' Annie, I'm telling ya.' Jesse warned, grateful that only one of his kids developed his stubborn side. 'Keep walkin'. We're nearly there.'

Slapping on a smile to hide his bone deep exhaustion, Jesse tried to flare out his serape to better shade Annie and glanced over at Clay, still clutching his prosthetic hand and looking around happily. These two were the main reason Jesse had left Blackwatch when he did. Back then, Jesse had been in love with a smart young tech, Rachael. She spent most of her time with Torbjörn, learning everything he wanted to share. The pregnancy had surprised them both, she wasn't ready to give up her career to become a full time mother but insisted that they at least try to be a proper family with the agreement that, if this didn't work, Jesse would assume full responsibility for the child and ask nothing more of her. They made it two days after the birth before she handed him the twins and told him to leave.

Jesse still regretted that he hadn't been able to go back and save Rachael. He remembered the day Overwatch fell, remembered the long lists of names scrolling past on holoscreens the world over as everyone tried to come to terms with the loss. The twins had only been six months old when it happened, sleeping safe in Jesse's arms as he stared at the continually moving names. He could still remember the numbness that came with the knowledge he'd lost Gabe and Jack; the closest thing to father figures he'd ever really known.

Both kids came out looking more like Jesse, with the same dark skin and chestnut hair. By the time they turned two, both had developed a gorgeous constellation of freckles all over. Annie liked her hair long and flowing, tied up in a high ponytail so it moved when she walked. Clay liked his shorter, in what he called the daddy cut. By four, their personalities were coming out a lot clearer. Annie was the more outgoing of the pair, holding onto Clay super tight whenever Jesse had to leave them someplace safe. Nothing really bothered Clay, always quiet and happy so long as he was with his sister.

They would turn seven tomorrow and Jesse had promised them a super special birthday surprise. He often felt like a failure as a father, because he couldn't give them a stable home and a proper education. He did his best, teaching them the basics of survival and giving them every chance to have a better life than he ever did. That was a real challenge some days, since both kids loved to help him maintain Peacekeeper and Annie was turning out to be pretty accurate with the little hunting bow Jesse had whittled for her. Clay wasn't as accurate with his bow but he was better with his survival skills. He could already light a fire with flint and steel, something Annie struggled with every day.

Tightening his grip on Annie's hand when she tried to pull away, Jesse guided them towards an old rusty gate well hidden in the long grass and other detritus from years gone past. Letting go of Clay's hand, he reached up to pop the bolt from the upper hinge and pushed the gate open. Ushering the kids through and smiling as Clay started to fluff the grass back up; Jesse relaxed his grip on Annie a little and nodded slowly as she moved to help her brother hide their passage.  
'That's it; make sure no one knows where we've gone.' Jesse praised, slipping his hat off and wiping the sweat from his brow. 'C'mon, almost there.'

Settling his hat again and relaxing a little more now that he was so close to the safety of the base, Jesse chuckled softly as he ushered his twins towards the nearest building. From this direction, he could access the old Blackwatch entryway, thus getting his kids out of sight sooner. If he was lucky, he could grab one of the old wheeled trolleys kept for emergencies and ease the heavy bags off his shoulders. He had tried to keep their supplies to a bare minimum but it wasn't so easy with twins.

Finding the door, almost totally overgrown with weeds, he briefly considered attempting to pry it open before dismissing the idea. Digging through the tangled web of plant material attached to the wall, he found the old keypad and carefully input his code. For a few moments it looked like he would have to break the door down anyway but finally the pad flashed green and the door creaked open in fits and bursts.  
'Welcome back Agent McCree.' Athena greeted, her voice drawing stunned gasps from the twins.  
'Papi, she knows our secret.' Clay commented, tipping his little hat back.  
'We talked 'bout how it was okay for some people to know the secret. The people you meet here are allowed to know the secret.' Jesse soothed, guiding the pair closer to his legs. 'I know this is scary but it's gonna be okay, I'll be with ya.'

Passing through the doorway and making sure it closed properly, Jesse looked around for one of the old carts and dragged out the best one of the collection. Easing the bags off his shoulders, he arranged them down the middle of the cart and waited for the kids to set their smaller bags down before swinging around and heading for the main part of the base.  
'Athena, 'bout that other thing I mentioned…' Jesse started, relaxing further as the lights came up around him.  
'Everything has been arranged as per your requests, Agent McCree.' Athena confirmed, tone light as the next door slid open. 'Winston has all the details.'  
'Thank ya kindly Athena.' Jesse grinned, already wondering where Winston had set the surprise up.

Memories flooding back as he continued to lead his children deeper into the base, Jesse smiled softly as he turned and headed up another ramp, scraped and stained from countless carts and trolleys hauling innumerable loads to all corners of the base. In a little nook about half way up, there stood the same old carving, half Overwatch and half Blackwatch, lit by a single bulb. Pausing by the old carving, Jesse reached out to lightly touch it, tracing the design like so many hundreds had done in the past.  
'Papi?' Clay asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. 'What's that?'  
'A symbol of home.' Jesse grinned, lifting it down so the twins could see it better. 'You've seen this b'fore. Not like this, two pictures instead.'  
'Abuelo Gabe.' Annie nodded, pointing to the Blackwatch half.  
'n' pawpaw Jack.' Clay added, lightly touching the Overwatch side.  
'Ya got it.' Jesse chuckled, setting the carving back in its alcove. 'Not far to go now.'

Fighting back the nerves trying to choke him, Jesse paused outside the last door barring his path and squared his shoulders. He had left on bad terms, concerned that Overwatch wasn't the right place to raise the kids. All he could do was hope that his old team-mates were willing to forgive his cowardice and welcome him back. Breathing deep and looking down at his kids, he smiled and sunk to one knee.  
'C'mere you two.' he guided, tipping his hat back and looking them over.  
'Is this really home now papi?' Clay asked, slipping his hat off and looking up.  
'Yeah, this is home now. We're always gonna have a place here.' Jesse nodded, determined to do right by his kids.  
'I'm scared papi.' Annie admitted, moving closer to her brother.  
'It's okay to be scared, mija. Jus' stick close and papi will protect ya.' Jesse smiled, tapping her nose lightly. 'I'll protect ya both, always.'

Annie looked adorable in her denim skirt and fringed buckskin top, pink and white boots and a matching hat hanging around her neck. The front of her top was decorated with fine beaded details, geometric patterns and animals in neat rows. Her long hair hung in a neat braid, a single white feather tucked in the top beside a strand of four beads, two red and two blue. At her throat, hanging from a braided leather cord, a lone coyote tooth with a beaded cap in turquoise.

Clay stood tall in his patched jeans and a blue plaid shirt, brown boots with a little quill accent and a well loved black hat perched on his head. The old hat was decorated with a wide beaded band, bright oranges and reds reminiscent of their desert home. A single short braid in front of his left ear, decorated with two beads - blue and yellow - and a small grey feather. Around his neck, on a cord to match his sister, he wore a rare and special eagle talon capped in grey.

Brushing Clay's hair back out of his eyes and wiping a smudge of dirt of Annie's cheek, Jesse smiled softly as he wrapped the pair up in a loving hug. After six years of hard work and constant danger, he finally had a safe place to call home and hopefully raise his kids. He'd made a mess of his early life but so far, he felt like he was doing okay with parenthood.  
'Papi, why are you crying?' Annie asked, touching his cheek lightly.  
'These are good tears, honey.' Jesse uttered, leaning into her touch a little. 'I'm happy we made it.'  
'I think I like it here papi.' Clay remarked, looking up at Jesse with a smile. 'There are so many places to explore.'  
'Yeah, there sure are.' Jesse agreed, straightening slowly. 'Stay close for now though, okay.'

Chuckling softly as the twins gathered close and reached out to grab the short fringing along the edges of his chaps, fingers tangling in the deep red strands. Stroking their hair lightly, he nodded sharply as he wrapped his hands around the handle of the cart. Lifting his chin as the door slid open, he pushed down his nerves and stepped forward, making sure to keep his stride slow for the sake of his kids.


End file.
